Aguas oscuras
by Rokurokubi
Summary: Nivel de Spoiler: El hijo de Neptuno


El viento le había congelado hasta los huesos. Los dientes le castañeaban pero se apretó la campera contra el pecho y se acercó a la hoguera que a cada ráfaga salada se apagaba un poco más. Escrutaba el mar picado, las olas encrespadas danzando bajo los últimos rayos de sol. Sally reprimió un grito cuando creyó ver a alguien nadando hacia la orilla. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era nada más que un espejismo. Uno que venía atormentándola hacía meses.

Escuchó pisadas a su espalda. Paul había bajado hasta la playa con un par de mantas. Se acercó a ella y le frotó la espalda, sin sentarse.

-Sally, voy a comprar algo para cenar ¿Qué te apetece?-

Sally tardó en responder. Le habló distraídamente, con la mirada fija en el agua inquieta- No lo sé Paul, lo que quieras. No tengo mucha hambre-

Él asintió. Le besó el cabello lleno de arena y se dirigió hacia la casa donde todo había comenzado años atrás. El sonido del auto arrancando le permitió respirar tranquila, agradecida de poder aflojar un poco el semblante duro. Había pasado los últimos meses en esa casa, esperando. Llegó un punto que ya no podía costearse el viaje todos los fines de semana y la obsesión con estar cerca del mar por si en cualquier momento su hijo aparecía era tal que Paul fue quién tomó la decisión de establecerse un tiempo allí. Sally sabía en el fondo que Paul no esperaba a Percy, solo quería que su esposa volviera la normalidad, o al menos todo lo normal que la madre de un semidiós puede aspirar a ser.

Al principio había sido paciente. Largos períodos de tiempo sin saber de Percy era algo a lo que tuvo que acostumbrarse desde el primer año del campamento mestizo. El hecho de que vivía embarcado en misiones suicidas fue una piedra difícil de tragar, pero lo logró. ¿Lo del Empire State? Pan comido, jamás se había sentido tan orgullosa. O aterrorizada. Después de compartir unos días en el Inframundo sabía más que nadie que si su hijo se ausentaba era por algo y que debía confiar en él. Se convenció de aquello. Pero los meses pasaban. La niebla estaba más densa que nunca. Percy seguí sin aparecer y hasta Annabeth dejó de llamarla con frecuencia. Hablar con el campamento era lo mismo que intentar dialogar con una pared. Su única esperanza estaba en el mar. O Percy vendría a ella, o Poseidón respondería por todo esto.

Tenía que hacerlo, era su hijo también. Su muchacho había salvado su trasero olímpico de Cronos y su horda de titanes rencorosos. Incluso le habían propuesto sumarlo al Olimpo en agradecimiento. Suspiró hundiendo sus pies descalzos en la arena húmeda. El sol terminó de ocultarse y el cielo se tornó lila azulado. Sally sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y rodar calientes sobre su mejilla helada. Nadie respondió a su llamado. Ningún dios acudió a sus ofrendas aunque probó con todos y cada uno, los menores incluidos. Nadie vino cuando insultó a Zeus a todo pulmón, ni cuando lanzó piedras, latas viejas, cualquier cosa insultante al mar con tal de que el padre de su hijo apareciera ¿Dónde estaba Percy? Sabía que muerto no estaba ¿Lo notaría, verdad? Se daría cuenta ¿Sentirían algo las madres si sus hijos morían en algún lugar recóndito? Se llevó las manos a su vientre. Percy había estado allí casi la misma cantidad de tiempo que llevaba desaparecido. Antes que la vida de ambos se fuera al garete, Sally fue capaz de protegerlo al menos durante unos años. Ahora, solo contaba con un puñado de recuerdos y pesadillas recurrentes. Nada que pudiera llenar la falta de Percy.

Tragó saliva y se levantó. El viento azotaba su cuerpo con la violencia de la tormenta venidera, como pidiéndole que se rindiera, pero no se me adentró. La campera que llevaba resbaló por sobre sus hombros hasta terminar en el suelo. Se adentró hacia el mar y metió los pies en él. El agua fría le erizó el vello de la piel, mojándole los jeans hasta casi las rodillas– Poseidón- Intentó mantener el tono firme de su voz, pero era difícil hacerse oír por sobre el estruendo de la marea- Si amas a tu hijo…si alguna vez amaste lo nuestro, ayúdame-Silencio. El mar no le respondía- Nunca te he pedido nada, hasta ahora. Acude a mi llamado, por favor o…- Apretó los puños con fuerza, llena de frustración- ¡O jamás te perdonaré, maldito bacalao irresponsable! ¡Crustáceo apestoso!- Gritó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Pateó el agua y gotas de arena negruzca le mancharon la ropa- Ayúdame por favor…- murmuró con sus últimas fuerzas, sintiendo la garganta seca de tanto llorar.

Y entonces lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. Sobre la playa venía caminando un hombre con las manos a los costados de su cuerpo. La forma de su sombrero de pesca se recortaba contra la arena plateada y la camisa holgada ondeando al viento lo delataba. Era él. Podrían pasar años que Sally reconocía su presencia como si ella misma fuera una varita de zahorí. Salió corriendo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de salir del agua. Tropezó con un pozo pequeño pero apenas se detuvo a maldecir y prosiguió con su carrera. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó estaba hecha un asco. Despeinada, empapada y con los ojos hinchado debido al viento y las lágrimas. Pero Poseidón la miro como si la década y media entre ellos no existiese, ni hubiera existido nunca.

-Hola Sally- La saludó con la mano, sonriendo. Percy se parecía tanto a él que a Sally le flaquearon las piernas.

-Así que lo de crustáceo apestoso funcionó- le dijo agitada

-Podría decirse que sí. Aunque lo de la basura fue particularmen...-

-Poseidón ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Sally advirtió que la pregunta no lo tomó por sorpresa. Al contrario, se la veía venir porque dejó de mirarla y se concentró en sus sandalias sin responderle - ¿Para qué estás aquí si no es para decirme dónde demonios se encuentra Percy?- Le espetó señalando la playa, como si eso ayudara a reforzar lo mucho que necesitaba su hijo a su lado. Él agachó la cabeza y su voz sonó tan cavernosa, tan profunda como la tristeza escondida en la oscuridad abisal

–No lo sé-

Las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Poseidón se dio cuenta y estiró una mano para tomarla del brazo pero ella se la apartó con brusquedad -¿Está vivo? Eres el dios del mar ¿no puedes sentir si se metió al agua? ¿Si utilizó sus poderes? ¿Algo?-

-No lo sé- Poseidón seguía sin mirarla a los ojos. Sally sintió que toda la ira guardada comenzaba a supurarle por los poros.

-¿No sabes o no quieres decírmelo?- Se sentía vacía. El Olimpo no era nada más que un grupo de deidades decrépitas y mentirosas. Notó como el padre de su hijo liberaba una lucha interna de la que ella no podía ser parte, pero se le notaba en el rostro la complejidad de sus pensamientos. Al final le respondió con tono cansado, levantando la vista

-No puedo hacerlo tampoco-

Pero en sus ojos había algo más. Sally pudo captarlo. Sabía leer esos ojos porque Percy tenía los mismos y por Zeus que siempre supo interpretar la tormenta marina debatiéndose en ellos. Quería darle una buena cachetada al agitador de la tierra, pero en lugar de eso alcanzó su mejilla poblada por la barba oscura y depositó una caricia suave. Al momento en el que los dedos de Sally entraron en contacto con la piel del dios, el mar se calmó al instante, convirtiéndose en una pileta gigante apenas mecida por la brisa – Tráelo de vuelta- murmuró y la orilla se llenó repentinamente de espuma, blanca y brillante bajo la luz del crepúsculo– Trae de vuelta a nuestro hijo-

Poseidón le tomó la mano y la entrelazó con la suya. Estaba caliente como arena tibia- Sally, sabes que si hubiera podido yo jamás…-

-Me hubieras abandonado, lo sé- Terminó la frase por él- Ya me lo has dicho. Pero ya no me interesa volver ser tu amante. Solo quiero que traigas a Percy a salvo. Él no puede estar muerto-

El Señor de los Mares asintió sin dejar de aferrarse a ella, pero no había nada más que hablar. Nada que evocara al pasado contribuiría al presente de cada uno. Ella tenía a Paul, una familia, una vida que le costó muchos años reconstruir. Y él, él seguía siendo ese ser inalcanzable y eterno que siempre, siempre sería. Incluso cuando ella muriera. Apartó la mano- Vete ya, tienes cosas que hacer-

Comenzaron a separarse en sentido contrario. Sally hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y giró en dirección a la casa sin querer mirar atrás, pero se paró en seco y dio la vuelta para gritar antes de llegar a las escaleras de la entrada- Poseidón- Él seguía parado en el mismo lugar, viéndola marcharse. Alzó un brazo a lo lejos, escuchándola- No me arrepiento de nada-

Aún a esa distancia Sally lo notó sonreír. Una ola se irguió de la nada y tragó a Poseidón dejando nada más que una estela húmeda sobre la arena. El mar volvió a rugir, más embravecido que antes, llevándose la espuma que su viejo amante había creado para ella- No me arrepiento de nada- murmuró mientras se aferraba el vientre de nuevo y el motor del auto de Paul bajaba por la entrada delantera – Te estoy esperando, Perseus-


End file.
